1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to specialized instruments to aid barbers in providing even haircuts to individuals. More particularly, this invention relates to a haircut aid that assists a barber, cosmetologist, hair stylist, or any other person desiring to use a set of electric hair clippers in utilizing such electric clippers and a method for providing a haircut utilizing the haircut aid.
2. Description of the Background
A barber, cosmetologist, hair stylist, or any other person that uses an electric hair clipper may utilize many different implements to assist in executing the task of providing an even haircut. Some of those implements include traditional scissors and combs. The barber can utilize the comb to pull the hair away from the person's scalp before cutting it with the scissors. In other instances, the barber may utilize electric clippers and combs. In such instances, the comb is used to pull the hair away from the individual's scalp and the barber uses the clippers to cut the hair that protrudes from the side of the comb facing away from the individual's scalp. A barber needs to maintain control of the clippers and be very careful to avoid cutting or nicking the ears of the individual receiving the haircut. Barbers learn to use the clippers through experience, but traditional combs fail to assist the barber in protecting the person's ears and easily achieve an even haircut. In other instances, adapters are attached to the clippers to provide cuts of predetermined lengths. The attachments, however, limit the barber's ability to provide cuts of lengths that are different from the standard, predetermined, attachment length.